


Why?

by mysteriousgirl0903



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Writing, Fiction, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousgirl0903/pseuds/mysteriousgirl0903
Summary: John has a bad dream...





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Sherlock series.  
> Sorry about lack of spaces between paragraphs, didn't understand the layout before I wrote it all.

Bang! We ran forwards, terror in our bodies driving us to move on as the bombs hit. "Help!" John screamed tears welling in his eyes. I look back a child stands alone, frightened as fires rage around him. "No God please no!" Sherlock runs in the room frantic to see what is happening to his friend. John twists and turns as the nightmare rages on. I race towards the helicopters as the child wails in my arm."We are almost there" I reassure the child as we grow nearer to safety. Crash! I'm thrown back as my head hits the rock. My ears ringing I crawl to the child yelling for him to move. Nothing. "Please be alive" I whisper to myself as I near the child, blood leaks out of his head. Checking the vitals I find nothing... The child was gone, and I didn't even know his name. "John, John, wake up its just a nightmare it isn't real" Sherlock screams as he makes a futile attempt to wake up the screaming doctor. He grabs John pulling him to his chest as John finally stops. "It was so real, it was as if I was there again back on the battlefield. " he recounts as the tears come to a halt. Sherlock brings John tighter to his chest as gently makes circles on his back calming the man. " I couldn't save him, he was only a boy he had his entire life to live and I took It way from him, if I had just left him and kept going maybe he would have been alive today" John whispers hoping Sherlock wont catch his pity his stupidity. "You did all you could" Sherlock says, he I'd indeed catch what John had said. "But you weren't there Sherlock you don't know the horrible things I have done, the people who suffered, the people who died just because I was stupid and let my emotions and cowardliness get the best of me" he screams full of rage and anger. "No I didn't know you then but you know what John?" "What" "I don't need to, because I know that you did the best you could every single day, and yes you might have lost a few people but that happens when your in the army you live or you die. Those people knew that when they signed up so don't you ever say that it was your fault because it wasn't." Sherlock now welling up with tears as he looks into his room mates eyes. "IT WAS A CHILD SHERLOCK, A CHILD! HE DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THE WAR YET HE STILL PAYED WITH HIS LIFE. HOW IS THAT NOT MY FAULT? I GRABBED HIM, AND I WAS THE ONE THAT GOT HIM KILLED DRAGGING HIM TO THE HELICOPTER, NOT YOU, NOT THE THOSE SOLDIERS, ME. SO YEAH IT IS MY FAULT THAT BOY NEVER GOT TO GROW UP BECAUSE OF MY IDIOCY." He couldn't take it anymore he just broke down after laying down his biggest secret, the secret that kept him up at night. He wasn't a good man he was a killer. Just the same as those monsters in Sherlock's favourite cases. Sherlock tightens his arms around John as he whispers into his ear. "Thank you for telling me but that isn't your fault, you didn't put that child in that war zone, you were not one that killed all those people okay. You are a hero that saved so many lifes, now don't forget that." The baby monitor goes off, the sound of Rosie wailing in her crib. Sherlock gets up leaving the room in search of Rosie. "You are a brilliant Father who is giving this amazing human a home and a life, no monster I know would ever do that. I know you are a good man and so does Rosie." Sherlock passes the settled Rosie into the doctors hands as she does grabbing his face. John laughs seeing his precious daughter. "I promise you Rosie, I will be the best Father a child could ever wish for, no one will eve make you cry, you know why? because you are surrounded by people who love you and love me, I finally understand that now.." John smiles at Sherlock through tear soaked eye. "and who I love back, that child might haven't got to live hid life but I will make it damm sure that you will get the best life I could possibly give you" "What we could give you." Sherlock adds as he ruffles little Rosies hair leaning in to kiss John. "Sherlock, thanks to you I know that what happened in Afghanistan wasn't my fault, and I know that our daughter will grow up safe and happy, even with your crazy experiments." Sherlock smiles staring lovingly at his John. "Rosie Watson would you like to become my daughter with of course a marriage to your wonderful daddy you are so gracefully sat on?" Grabbing Sherlock's finger little Rosie giggles. "Sherlock I, I don't know what to say." John exclaims a smile from ear to ear plastered on his face. "Well I think Rosie is all for it, so John Watson, my best friend, my roommate, my anchor. Would you like to spend the rest of your life with me. I will look after Rosie like my own, we will raise her in a beautiful home. God I even promise to stop the experiments and the get rid off all my guns, just so I could spend every day with you, with Rosie, because you are the love of my life, so what do you say, John Watson will you marry me?" Sherlock now on one new holding a simple band ring In a velvet box waits in anticipation to his lovers answer. "Oh my god yes, a million times yes, but don't you ever change who are for anyone not even me. I love your experiments and those bullets in the wall signify our journey together, that is something I will never forget." Both overcome with happiness, Sherlock slips the simple band on his fiancé finger. Finally they get there happily ever after. The boys of 221B baker street.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give improvements, I am trying to improve my story writing.


End file.
